This invention relates to a swivel connector assembly for mounting a lighting fixture or the like, and more particularly to a swivel conduit connector through which wires to the lighting fixture are routed and which supports the lighting fixture.
Generally, known swivel connector assemblies include a stationary body adapted to be secured to overhead structure and a swing member carried by the body for swinging movement relative thereto. Typically, the swing member is free to swing only in one plane and does not permit the swing member and conduit to swing in any other direction. This poses difficulties when mounting the swing connector on a sloped, overhead structure because the swing plane of the connector has to be aligned with the slope of the overhead structure to allow the light fixture to hang vertically from the connector. In hanging lighting fixtures in factories and warehouses where they may be inadvertently bumped, as by a fork lift truck or the like, these prior art swing connectors would rigidly hold the lighting fixture from swinging unless it is bumped along its swing plane. Because these prior art swing connectors do not permit the lighting fixture to swing in all directions, damage to the lighting fixture upon being bumped is likely. Oftentimes when a lighting fixture supported by prior art swing connectors is bumped the swing member is jammed into the body of the connector. This may damage wiring within the connector.